deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
HUNK vs Ghost
HUNK vs Ghost.PNG|Gogeta46power V.1 HUNK VS Ghost.png|Commander Ghost HUNK VS Ghost.png|Commander Ghost V.2 Who Will Win? HUNK Ghost Draw Better? Resident Evil Call of Duty Same Description Resident Evil vs Call of Duty! When being an amazing soldier why not look badass while doing it huh? This is Gogeta46power's 12th battle in season 3. Interlude Gogeta: Soldiers that are the best in their field are typically extremely badass, with great skill as well. Flowey: And hell, why not look badass while being this kind of badass. Gogeta: Like HUNK, the Grim Reaper. Flowey: And Simon "Ghost" Riley. Gogeta: I'm Gogeta and he is a little shit and it is out jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win in a Death Battle! HUNK Gogeta: If you want an in-debth character analysis you will not find in this man, because literally nothing is known about him he is completely shrouded in mystery, not even his name, all we know is that he was sent to the Military Training Center in 1996, but that is all. Flowey: But it looks like that training at that specific camp payed off, because in just 2 years, his skilled was unparalaled at that point he was easily able to perform great missions, most of the time he was even the survivor as said missions. Gogeta: He was a nigh unstoppable officer, that was until he went into Raccoon City with the Alpha Team to break into the Raccoon City Underground Facility to retrieve one thing, the G-Virus from the Doctor William Burken, or y'know steal it. Flowey: In the mission he finally succeeded in getting Birken but he was not just going to give away his lifes work. But before anything could happen someone just had to pump the scientist with lead so that kinda sucked, but don't fear, HUNK was angry at that soldier. Gogeta: Thinking they all have finished their mission, they headed out with the G-Virus, and also with the T-Virus because that was also in the case so they decided to leave but something was wrong in the city as Birkin was still alive. Flowey: He was, and he infected himself with the virus transforming himself a mutated mess of a monster that pursued and killed all of HUNK's team, except for our gas mask wearing badass of course, as nothing can seem to put him down. Gogeta: Only two people actually survived the mutated scientist's attack, thar would be of course HUNK and Miguel, but after about a week in Raccoon city HUNK finally manged to escape the city, living to fight another day, and he just looked so cool while doing it. Flowey: And come on, is there any doubt he is awesome, he is still alive, in a world where zombies roam everywhere you look so it is simple how a human can do this. Gogeta: Well he is equiped with pretty durable armor, it can shrug off minigun bullets so he is doing something good against the hordes of zombies and armed soldiers he has to fight all the time for over 16 years. Flowey: But he wouldn't be such a good soldier without a good arsenal, and that he does have, like his trademark pistol that sounds innefective but just one bullet from this baby can instantly destroy an infected's head so it is best not to screw around with this pistol. Gogeta: Another weapon he has is his own TMP, or Tiny Machine Pistol if you will, by the way tiny my ass, this is a pretty big gun, just call this gun a submachine gun because that is what it is, it works exactly like one so it is one. Flowey: He has that TMP, but he also has an AK74, making that TMP pretty worthless having a far superior gun in general, it just helps him to have more ammo on his side at all time, this gun an mow down entire horde of infected in seconds. Gogeta: Also don't forget about his grenade launcher, well it is kind of a grenade launcher. Instead of shooting frag explosive grenandes, no he shoots flashbangs instead to stun his opponents so he can get close and secure the kill against all os his enemies. Flowey: No one is immune to the flashbang, it even makes blind infected monsters flinch, not stun but it still effects them which shouldn't physically happen because y'know, they are kind of blind. Gogeta: His arsenal is pretty impressive but where he excels at is close quarters combat like hand to hand, fist to fist, you get it. He is an expert with a knife so if he gets close to you, you are kind of easily fucked agaisnt him, no one has been able to beat him hand to hand, except for Vector. Ghost Battle Analysis Advantages & Disadvantages Category:Gogeta46power Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Knife Fight Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles